Anch'io devo chiederti scusa
by Megnove
Summary: I pensieri di Shion alla fine della serie. In fondo mi è sempre dispiaciuto veder descrivere lei come sicura di sé e Masahiko come un fessacchiotto, quando invece...


Anch'io voglio chiederti scusa.  
Perché ti ho sempre rimproverato, ma anch'io mi sono comportata male con te. Fin dal primo giorno che ti ho conosciuto.  
Ti ho fatto scoprire il nostro segreto di famiglia nel modo peggiore. Lo sapevo benissimo che non sarebbe stato facile da digerire, e forse l'ho fatto proprio per questo. E non una sola volta, ma DUE. Ti ho causato un trauma, ti ho praticamente costretto a scappare… chissà, forse non volevo altre delusioni. Mi eri simpatico, e pensavo che se fossi entrato nella mia vita poi mi avresti fatto soffrire, com'era già successo. Poi ho visto la tristezza di mamma e papà e sono venuta a riprenderti… nello stesso modo prepotente. Ancora una volta, non ti ho dato scelta. Avrei potuto parlarti sinceramente, ma non sapevo se avrebbe funzionato. Probabilmente no… e poi… non è questo il mio modo di fare!  
Credo di averti continuamente messo alla prova già da allora. Ti sfidavo. Ti mettevo davanti a dilemmi che una persona qualunque non avrebbe retto, e pretendevo che tu invece ce la facessi. Non era giusto da parte mia, lo so. Ma come potevo dirti che ciò che desideravo in realtà… era che tu non fossi una persona qualunque? Che tu non fossi come tutti gli altri e riuscissi ad accettarmi per quello che ero… chiunque io fossi? Non avevo il diritto di pretenderlo da te. Ma sicura di me come fingo di essere, dentro ho tanta paura… e come potevo essere chiara e onesta con te, quando non capivo io stessa i miei sentimenti? Ho continuato semplicemente a stuzzicarti. Mi divertiva vederti reagire da semplicione. Ma più spesso di quanto tu non creda, il tuo comportamento mi dava invece speranza.  
Ti ho accusato di scappare sempre, ma non è vero. I tuoi problemi li hai affrontati. Credendo nella famiglia, nelle persone… anche in me… con un'ingenuità e una sincerità che ti invidiavo tanto. Alla fine sei riuscito ad accettare la nostra situazione molto meglio di me. Eppure sei rimasto te stesso. Non sei cambiato come tutti quelli che erano passati prima per la nostra casa.  
E non scappavo forse anch'io? Ti ho rimproverato di non riuscire a farti avanti, ma io ci sono forse riuscita? Non ti spingevo a forza verso un'altra per non ammettere che ero gelosa di lei? Non mi nascondevo dietro la maschera della dura o della finta ingenua… come dietro la maschera di maschio o di femmina… tanto da non sapere neanche io chi sono in realtà? Riuscivo ad esprimerti ciò che sentivo davvero solo da ubriaca… quand'ero fuori di me. Ti avrei voluto più forte di me, più duro, in grado di cambiarmi, di impormi chi dovevo essere… di farmi da punto di riferimento. Ma tu mi piaci come sei. Se fossi stato diverso non saresti riuscito a entrare tanto nel mio cuore. Ero io a dover trovare la forza di essere me stessa. Nessuno può cambiarci contro la nostra volontà. Stavo solo riversando le mie insicurezze su di te.  
E tu l'hai capito benissimo che la mia era una posa, un modo di scappare. Non credere di essere stato l'unico ad essere scosso, quando nel film ci siamo dovuti scambiare le parti.  
Può essere che fosse l'ultima prova a cui ti ho sottoposto, costringerti a fare quel film. Per vedere se riuscivi a vincerla contro Asagi, che mi voleva uomo ma diceva di amarmi comunque. Per vedere che avresti fatto contro una simile rivale. Ancora una volta sono stata ingiusta verso di te.  
E alla fine sono stata anche meno coraggiosa di te. Tu hai avuto il coraggio di cambiare, di parlarmi dei tuoi sentimenti e metterti in gioco… di prendermi a scatola chiusa, uomo o donna che io sia. Io invece non ci sono riuscita. Mi sono di nuovo nascosta alla minima occasione dietro un dito, sono di nuovo fuggita avanti per farmi rincorrere da te… e forse così sarà sempre.  
Anch'io devo chiederti scusa, Masahiko.  
Ma ti prometto una cosa… lo scoprirai presto… e nel modo più giusto… quello che hai voluto sapere da sempre. Che io sono una donna.


End file.
